Harry's Hogwarts
by Dark Lord Draconis Vampiri
Summary: Harry views the world a bit differently. I don't think its too drastic but little decisions make lasting impact. I see a number of small occurrences changing Hogwarts for him and forever.


My name is Harry Potter, I am the last of the Potters. I was ignorant of what being a wizard was until I was 11 and now I am entering a whole new world. Last week, I went to Diagon Alley with a half-giant named Hagrid. He was a kind guy, little bit on the dim side but lovable. He also gave me my first birthday present. Her name is Hedwig and already I can feel a bond between us. Both of us, stuck in cages against our will longing to be free. Last night I let her go. The funny thing about it is she came back. I prodded her to leave but she stayed. The first sign of family I have ever had outside my cousin picking on me through most of my life. It's a good feeling to know that there is a chance that not everyone will leave. Anyway, I have to board the train, wish me luck.

Harry J. Potter

The first time any student sees the majesty that is the Hogwarts express there is a wake of awe surrounding them. I am no different, I wish every moment of my life was filled with hope like this. I can't help but smile. As I read not too long ago adventure awaits, and for the first time in my life I am going on an adventure. As I board the train with Hedwig, I want to greet everyone I see. However everyone is bustling about murmuring about the boy who lived being on the train. I'm not sure if the fame Hagrid told me I had will do me any good. Sometimes I just want to be normal. As I find an empty compartment, I can feel the aura of home it has. The names carved in the seats, RGD and NAT, young love perhaps. Maybe I can find it here too. As I feel the train leaving the station I almost want to scream with joy. I can finally belong.

After a couple hours reading some of my textbooks, I hear a knock on my compartment. Then like my dear cousin, the person barges in and surprise asks if this compartment is full. I can't say yes sadly, I am the only one in the compartment. So I say no, he shuffles into a seat, and asks my name. My eyes roll, I can almost feel he knows who I am. I answer Harry Potter, and he gushes and begs to look at my scar. I push my hair out of the way and he remarks that it is wicked. I don't know if I like being famous…

The next thing I know he's said "I'm Ron Weasley." I begrudgingly shake his hand. I can feel this is going to be a long ride. Once again before I can even say I am taking a nap another person barges in, perhaps a lot of people are like the Dursley's, no manners. The cute in a bookish way girl asks if anyone has seen a toad, Ron seems to take offense at another target of my attention and says no loudly and to and I quote "Bugger off." Even I felt bad for the girl. She blushed and muttered her apologies and left, muttering about manner less boys, oh the irony. I shake my head and lean back, nap time never seemed more appropriate.

A few hours later, I am prodded again by some blonde headed boy who seems to have upset Ron quite a bit, he tells me that Weasley is bad blood and that he could help me with the right sort. Any port in a storm I guess, and I shake his hand and get out of the compartment with all my belongings in tow. Draco as I am now informed tells me that we are nearly there and to put on my robes. I wiggle in to the men's room and put them on. They are quite airy but the fit which I cannot tell how thankful I am for them being my size and not my bloated cousin's.

We make it outside Draco, informs me to leave my stuff on the train that the elves will take care of it. What in the blue moon are elves? I set that question aside trying not to appear like a troglodyte. I nod my head as if it were as normal as could be. Hagrid, the lovable oaf greeted us, Draco muttered something about half-breed, and I pretended not to notice but is racism rampant in Wizardom or is it simply bad to mix blood? Another question to look up I suppose. As we get into boats, Draco encourages a fairly cute girl to join us, he introduced her as Daphne Greengrass. She seemed rather quiet but nice enough. As we first came upon our view of Hogwarts, I could feel the magic in the air. It was amazing, I was going to be living in a castle! A huge bloody castle, where I would learn Magic! Life appeared to be on the up and up. As we landed at the docks on the coast of the lake. I found a growing horde of people who were led by a severe looking woman speaking in a very demanding voice for all first years to follow her. According to Draco she was the Deputy Headmistress and the transfiguration professor. As the group appeared before two imposing doors, the professor about faced and spoke a diatribe about your house meaning family and based on your actions you would hurt or help your house. It seems a little pointless to me but I don't know. Draco seems intent upon his house, talking down about the other houses. However before he could finish his thoughts on the dumb Gryffindor's, the Deputy Headmistress called for quiet and she received her wish. Not a voice could be heard among the first years. Not that they would have anything worthwhile to say, especially Ron who thought we would be fighting a troll. Even I wouldn't believe something that absurd, some people are simply gullible I guess.

As the names drift towards mine I hear a hush as Parkinson, Pansy is sorted into Slytherin. She seemed rather please with herself. I hear my name called and an uncommonly quiet audience awaited me at the stool. God I hope not everything I do is this important.

AN- I'm sorry to cut it off so short but I like how it felt to end there. I love you, thanks for reading constructive criticism is welcomed. Please no flames, and remember things are different in fanfiction.


End file.
